Misery Business
by Rain-Dance-Dani-California
Summary: Two people in love, and only person in the way. They find misery in everything. See how it goes down. Nico/OC


**Hey! donnatella-r here. Welcome to my first story. Please Review, Flames welcome. Thanks!**

* * *

The sun was setting on the camp, and the night rolled in. The silvery moon reflected off the faces of the campers, as if it were looking for someone. It bounced, person to person, until it found the pale, strawberry blond haired girl, walking across the central green. She possessed a walk hasty and angry, almost stomping the grass underneath her feet. She grumbled under her breath

"Stupid ex-hunter. Hunter. Whatever the hell that daughter of Zeus is." She hissed. She opened the door to the cabin and slammed it behind her back, making some of her siblings jump. She didn't even regard them as she tramped through cabin, to the back bed. She didn't even change, just stripped off the shirt and skirt, and landed face first on the pillow.

Her thoughts evidently were muddled with the black haired boy, and his dark eyes. The way he spoke, and how his sarcasm was sharp and never ending. The sweet smell of rich, dark earth, and mint on him. His pale porcelain skin, and lips, red like cherries. For a son of Death, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

She ultimately fell asleep to a dream of Thalia being killed by a monster in battle, and her consoling Nico in his grief. They kissed shortly after, and his faced morphed into happiness. "Thalia… who?"

The smile on her face was bright, sleep or not. She woke up, happy for the moment, and then grimaced before eventually crying. Her red-blond hair tangling in a curtain that covered her face. She then asked the silent question aloud.

"Why don't you love me?"

* * *

He sat bolt upright, before realizing she wasn't there. Then the shock set in. Someone was there.

He looked down, smiling at the face first, and then frowning. The details were all wrong. This wasn't his dream girl.

The girl on top of him had choppy, short, raven colored hair. Her face was fairer, probably from monster hunting cross country. The dash of freckles, like his own were there, but she was more muscular, like a runner, and less curvy.

He grunted in disappointment. Then in slight guilt. Thalia was his girlfriend-sleeping with her shouldn't have been this…boring. He should've been stroking her face, or smirking at her slight snore. But he was just wishing she was someone else.

He could see it now. The odd, orangey curls, longer on one side than the other. Her pale skin, milky white, and the adorable blush on her face. The freckles that were slight, but noticeable. And her eyes- he could stare at them all day. They were fantastic, purple veins through icy blue irises. Incredible.

The girl in his lap shifted and moaned sleepily. He sighed again. He didn't even touch her, nor did he feel guilty as the words came out of his mouth.

"Why shouldn't I love you?"

* * *

It was light outside, and her feet dangled over edge of the water. Colors danced across the surface- pink, orange, gold, purple, and finally, blue. They rippled as she reached to touch the water with her toe.

She sighed as she realized what she'd done. Messed up the rhythm. It was what she wanted to do with their relationship, their oh-so-happy togetherness that made a tight knot in her stomach, and became worse when she saw them. She was happy when she was merely at activities, and she could escape their PDA, but at meals she was forced to watch, seeing as the Hecate and Hades tables faced one another. Or rather, they just did, the way they sat.

She took her feet out of the water and hugged her knees. It was all she could do not to spit at the reflection of herself as she thought of the choppy, crow-haired ex-hunter and her electric eyes. She huffed, and looked at her own. Icy blue, like her whole families', and the purple veins, trademark of her mother. Much more than that haughty daughter of Zeus. She glared at the water.

She couldn't complain though. Well, she could, but what good would it do her? She would still be here, wishing, wanting, and waiting for something bound not to happen, It was beyond her mother's sphere of control, and her own.

_But not that love goddess,_ she thought. She shook her head. _NO_, she chided venomously. _ I'm not going THAT far._

But she sighed. The conch horn blew in the distance, and she stood, brushing her shorts off. She spun around on her heels, and stopped. She jogged down the pier, without looking up, and crashed into a body. She was sent onto the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're-" she stopped, and her heart beat faster.

There he was, the boy himself, dark brown, beautiful eyes on her light, mesmerizing one. As she looked at them, she only though one thing.

"Just one of the reasons I love you."

* * *

He'd had a rough morning, but the best day ever.

He'd broken up with his girlfriend, who later attempted to electrocute him, along with her brother. But, he'd found his dream girl. Pretty crazy, he thought, but slightly lucky.

The daughter of Zeus hadn't taken it too badly, saying that they were just high on love, and the rush just died. She also said that it wouldn't happen again, but they needed people a little less like them.

When he found his new girl at the pier and hour and a half later, she at first said nothing. Then, after a weak 'hey' from her, he spilled. It was too much, seeing those multicolored eyes, and not staring deeply into them. And seeing her pretty, pale face and pink lips without wondering how he'd feel if they were pressed against his.

As he rattled off, her expression was lighter and looser, and she actually smiled. Her blush never faded, and her freckles, the same dash he shared, was more prominent. Her hair hung in her eyes, and he pushed back a strand.

She pressed her check against his hand. "Don't," she said, contradicting herself.

"Why?" he asked. Though glad she was smiling, he wanted to make sure he knew where he was going with her.

Her smile slipped, and she took his hand away, but held it close still. "I don't want to get hurt." Her voice was barley a whisper.

He looked into her eyes. Gods, he thought, they were beautiful. Her gaze set in his, and finally, he just kissed her. He'd been waiting too long for it.

He was so happy when she kissed him back. Her face flamed. She wrapped her arms around him, and touched hid silky black hair. His only thoughts were _finally_.

His moment was then ruined. Footsteps were heard, and then a piercing shriek. He turned, only to see Thalia, standing at the end of the dock with her brother, Jason and his girlfriend, the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper. They stood, wide-eyed, staring at the two.

Thalia's teeth were gritted. Her electric eyes were flashing, brilliant blue. She held her hands up, the sky darkening. He knew what was coming next.

Electricity passed from her and her brother to the two, arching upwards then crashing down. She must've used smaller lightning, because the shock wasn't as painful as he'd remembered. Their hair stood up, and their clothes were smoking.

"You bastard!" The daughter of Zeus screeched, then huffed off in the direction of the cabins.

After that incident, the whole camp knew, and the black haired son of Hades was glad, almost. At least now everyone knew. No secrets, nothing to hide. Though, he didn't want his life broadcasted to everybody. His friends were one thing, but Camp Half-Blood? He didn't think it was this bad when he went out with Thalia.

But that night, he realized it was all worth it. Sleeping on his chest, the girl of his dreams smiled at him, her curls glowing in the pale moonlight that was allowed in. Her freckles across her red cheeks, and her eyes he knew would look nice in the morning after just waking up.

He couldn't help but realize how lucky he was, but how much hell he'd still go through. Thalia wasn't going to be forgiving. She'd left the hunt for him, and only an hour after their break up did he find a new girl. He kind of felt bad.

And Zeus… only he knew how much Zeus would punish him. He'd made a million enemies doing this, he knew. And so had she.

But looking down, he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her forehead, and before sleeping whispered to her softly,

"I love you."


End file.
